Roachy Maroo and the Hot Babe
by scrandle
Summary: What if Orochee has a sexy rendezvous with a HOT babe!1? What would happen then? How wood that affect the ninja world? Warning: HOT smut. No flamez, no haterz plss! First fqnfic pls be nice!


I don't own, read at your own risk.

 **Roachy Maroo Meets a Hot babe**

 _Thwump._

The hot babe sitting on the three legged bar stool swivelled round, her long, knee length, crinkled red hair sweeping the floor and counter top as she turned to see who the newcomer was. The bar was all silent and still, with many of its occupants staring at the newcomer with wide eyes and gaping mouths; some even dropping their snifters of spirits without notice, only to fall and shatter on the floor where they joined with the rest of the accumulated filth.

The hot babe though took no notice. Her large, brown, oriental eyes were staring fixedly at the individual. Her one single eyebrow curving up even higher, as her thin, brown lipped mouth opened slightly to reveal a neat row of teeth. Finally, the newcomer stepped forward.

"Make it a whisky." Was all he croaked out, in all his 5" 1 glory. Indeed, he was a man; a man of such insignificant stature and proportion, one could almost say that he was about as wide as he was tall, though he was not _very_ fat. He was bedecked in ancient cloth pants covered in varying shaped and coloured patches, and that if they weren't currently being used for pants, one would almost assume they were originally a great grandmothers quilt only being held together with a flimsy draw string around the middle. Even worse, the pants were slightly to short, revealing mismatched ankle socks beneath. It only accentuated his shortness. On top, he was wearing a long heavy trench coat of coal black, with a white blouse underneath. This was slightly open, revealing a very lusciously hairy chest, the fur of which was protruding slightly overtop of the blouse buttons. The beast, for there truly was no other name that could be given to such a fine specimen of man, ambled forward, his head and shoulders barely above the bar counter, sneered, flipping a coin onto its finger smudged countertop. His face, though long and chiseled, was of big proportions. His chin protruded outwards, while his hawk nose and protruding forehead all seemed to be growing towards one singular point. It was not unlike the head of a salmon, his features all meeting to embrace in a dome around his face.

Where his partially showing chest was nothing but a forest of hair, his head was the opposite. He had thick black sideburns, but that was all. His face was otherwise clean shave, while his head was quite bald and shiny. In one ear, he had a pearl earring.

Finally, after accepting his drink, he turned and jauntily walked over to Hot babe, who herself, was eyeing this creature with interest. After all, it's not everyday a new thing comes to that pub in town.

"I don't believe we have met, but my name is Roachy. Roachy Maroo." He looked at her with his small, grey eyes, staring in such a way that made her feel as if he were undressing her, like some recently killed chicken that was just being plucked. _Sensually_.

"Ohhhh...ungh.." She groaned, breathless in arousal. Roachy grinned, knowing full well the effect he had on such delectable specimens. She crossed one thick leg over the other, her high heeled sneaker nudging his leg while causing her exceedingly tight pantsuit to ride up her ass.

"Ohhhhhn... Uuhhhh... My name..my name... Let me.. Buy.. You a drink...mmmmm" was all she could still get out, as she finally finished her own mixed drink, which the tavern specialized in, called _Morning Breath_. It was a specialty of the area; a blend breast milk, sour beer, cheese extract, vanilla, tequila, and flour and egg yoke to thicken. She smiled at him, in an attempt to look seductive, while swirling her straw in the now empty glass.

" it is good... John-" she pointed her single brow to the large, beefy man behind the counter. "His wife just had another kid, so the milk is fresh." She licked her brown lips, smearing whatever was on there into a smeary mess."Or... Would you prefer to take it right from the source?" At this, Roachy instantly felt himself harden. In multiple places.

See, Roachy was not your typical male thing. He didn't have one long john. No, he had _several!_ He grabbed the girl by her thick wrist, knocking her empty glass over in his haste. Without looking back, he ran with her dragging behind up a set of narrow wooden stairs to a second floor landing. Here they found a narrow crooked hallway, only dimly lit with one lamp in a wall sconce. Four doors lined the hallway, and Roachy dragged the aroused girl into the first door they came across. It was a toilet.

Hot babe didn't seem to mind, however, as the moment they entered the room and he had closed the door she had launched herself at him and almost knocking his cubelike body onto the ground. She was taller than him, it was true, by at least two feet, but that could be given as she was the famous basketball player, _Lulu Longbrow_ they called her. But she was used to towering over men, so this was nothing special. Besides, she rather liked them short and compact like.

He growled, or at least he thought it was him, until he opened his eyes and saw her. Her mouth had opened, revealing her pert teeth, and she let out such a deep, animalistic growl, it almost made him come right then and there. But he pushed her back, panting, as he quickly began to discard his various articles of great-grandma's linen. First the trench coat was shed and tossed, landing with a soft thud inside the tub. His blouse was revealed but only was there for a single moment, for in the next it too was torn away, by the man hands of hot babe and thrown expertly directly into the toilet bowl. He groaned, imagining what other basketball skills she harnessed within her.

She keeled, stretching her long fingers through his ever thick hair, burying her nose into its tresses and inhaling his scent.

"Oh, you are divine! You smell of polished wood, and rubber!" She looked up, or down, as even in a kneeling position she still towered over top. "It is like nostalgia- the smell of my first basketball I ever held!" Then she pounced.

He found himself, laying on the ground, with her on top, as she quickly divested herself of her own pantsuit and healed sneakers. One, two, they were each tossed behind her head and expertly landed inside the now full toilet. She didn't even give a glance. Her eyes, instead, were focused on Roachy's now slick body. He was perspiring slightly, enough to cause moisture to build over the surface of his body and coat each hair. She nimbly stripped him of his quilt pants, surprised and delighted to find he had gone commando underneath. Her eyes widened, while her mouth dropped into a comical 'o' shape, while her hands stilled from any further movement.

She had found the surprise. The not so secret surprise.

Nestled within a thick brambly Forest of fur, their peaked out the gods of all man hoods. They didn't not call it the _Megadong_ for a reason. She gasped in awe, and further arousal, as it continued to grow to even more startling and borderline frightening size. It was about the same size and circumference of that of a half eaten baguette, with two accompanying mandarins for balls. But those hot babe could not really see, as they were only but fur covered mandarins. She could only tell by holding them in her fist. She squeezed.

"Ohhhh ungh! Roachy wheezed out, just as some milky honey excretions began to dribble out from the various _orifices_ upon his being. She crawled across his person, before latching her mouth to his, and all that could be heard was the sounds of the two making sweet sweet carnal love. With a few deft kicks to her thick calf, she understood his need, and they swapped places, with him now sitting atop of her. Staring into her sweet, oriental eyes, he slowly inserted his long baguette into her now sopping leaky but warm oven.

It was slow work, they panted; his actions short and jerky as he himself was rather short, but her, she had all the power. She wrapped her thick, basketball athletes legs around his entire body until her ankles were rubbing her hip bones. And ground herself into him. She could feel his baguette inside her, while his eyes continued to look upon her with such intense but glazed focus. Like a glazed luscious doughnut.

He lifted slightly up, before his eyes began to go cross eyed.

"Oh...oh... I'm... I can't...I'm going to to...ungh!" He exploded quite spectacularly. From the various orifices exploded out, stream after stream, thick sticky strands of honey milky liquid smelling strongly of petroleum. She felt him shudder, within and without, until he flopped down upon her like that of a limp fish. She quickly flipped him over, as she herself was still left unsatisfied, and rode him so hard he was fairly certain he, well, had never been ridden so hard in his life.

"Oh... Roachy.. Roach...I... I... OoooooOoooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, launching off his half baguette sized dong, which was now a rather shrivelly pathetic looking baguette, and she fell back, spasming slightly from her orgasm related convulsions. Roachy sat up, still covered in various liquids as he watched her continued convulsions. After a minute however, he grew concerned.

Turns out, she had seizures. Who knew!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After listening to me talk non-stop about Naruto, my sister wrote this... _piece_ for me. She's never watched Naruto, or any anime other than Pokemon, but idk I think she's hit the nail pretty much on the head, Eh?


End file.
